Bienvenido a casa
by Melanny
Summary: Alfred pierde a su amado y luego de otra exitosa presentación logra ver a un joven que llama su atención. ¿acaso será Matthew? ¿acaso lo recordará? One-shot


**Hallo! de nuevo vuelvo a molestar por aquí :3**

**acabo de terminar el colegio y pues, este es un pequeño one-shot**

**me trajo muchas dificultades a decir verdad ¬¬' pero con ayuda de Akari pude acabarlo (:**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, los derechos del anime todavía no son míos **

**Disfrute~~**

* * *

**En el circo…**

Después de otra exitosa presentación, Alfred observó en las butacas a un joven de ojos violáceos, piel blanca, pelo rubio y ondulado, un poco más largo que el suyo, se veía inocente, dulce, le hacía recordar a él.

— ¡Damas y Caballeros!—exclamó Alfred— el show ha acabado—hizo una leve reverencia agradeciendo al público presente— gracias por su majestuosa presencia—sonrío mirando fijamente al joven que se paraba de las butacas para salir de la carpa— No os olvidáis que podéis ir a ver a los animales, ellos estarán felices de que los visiten—y sin más que decir se retiro.

El público presente aplaudió al maestro de ceremonias, eso daba una clara muestra de que las presentaciones que daban seguían siendo el número 1, las luces de la carpa se fueron apagando una por una, esperando a que la gente salga y no quede nadie; mientras que Alfred, el maestro de ceremonias, salía corriendo de la carpa, andaba en busca de aquel chico inocente que captó su atención desde un primer momento, era muy necesario, él sentía eso y con toda la gente afuera, ya sea tomándose fotos o alimentando a los animales; era dificultoso encontrarlo.

De alguna u otra manera, escabulléndose de uno a otro lado, logró encontrar a aquel chico misterioso, estaba mirando a la elefanta "Dulce", a decir verdad el nombre no concordaba en nada con la verdadera actitud de la elefanta; esa elefanta era muy terca, se alejaba de las personas que intentaban tomarse fotos o de darle de comer. A las únicas 2 personas que les hacía caso eran a Alfred y al amor platónico de este, Matthew, quien un día desapareció misteriosamente.

Alfred observó en silencio, escondido entre unas cajas de juguetes, al joven que estaba vestido con un overol jean, una camisa a cuadros y zapatillas rojas medias rasgadas, todo eso no importó mucho cuando el joven se acercó a la elefanta y esta estiró su trompa dejando que el joven la acaricie suavemente; Alfred, sorprendido, se acerco inmediatamente al joven, esa elefanta era muy difícil de domar y que el joven venga y la elefanta se deje acariciar como si nada, solo habían dos únicas personas, solo dos personas a las que le hacía caso, eran él y…

—Matthew—Alfred se acercó al chico cogiéndole de los brazos—mi pequeño payaso…mi amado, has vuelto a casa—lo miro fijamente—eres tú, realmente eres tú, Matthew…

— ¿Payaso?—lo miró confundido— yo no soy un payaso, yo soy un carnicero y debo…

Alfred sin previo aviso besó al joven quien, confundido por tal acción, abrió mucho los ojos; Alfred, desesperado por poseerlo, comenzó a meter sus manos dentro del overol del joven, pero este lo separó abruptamente mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

—Y-yo…y-yo no soy quien tú crees—respiraba profundamente.

Matthew, sonrojado y confundido por la acción del hombre, decidió huir del lugar, él no era un payaso, él era un carnicero, al menos eso piensa que es ya que un día despertó en la casa de unos ancianos; no recordaba nada, los ancianos lo cuidaron e hicieron todo lo posible por hacer que recordará algo; fue imposible, no recordaba nada de su pasado, el anciano le enseño el trabajo de carnicero, al inicio era inexperto, pero con ayuda del viejo aprendió a amar lo que hacía, vender carne. Desde entonces ha seguido con su vida normal al lado de los ancianos que lo cuidaban, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar lo que ya tenía por culpa de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y que aparte lo estaba confundiendo con uno de sus payasos.

Fueron unos cuantos pasos que dio antes de que algo sumamente fuerte lo cogiera de la cintura, no era aquel hombre, no, claro que no, era la misma elefanta quien no permitía que él huyera. Miró al hombre asustado, esté tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un leve temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, la elefanta comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía el hombre, este había extendido sus brazos, Matthew no quería, él intentaba soltarse, pero todo fue imposible, ahora estaba frente a frente con el hombre, este lo abrazó fuertemente y susurró cerca a su oído.

Bienvenido a casa, Matthew…— y acto seguido lo besó.

A Alfred no le importo mucho si no lo recordaba, él tenía planes para hacer que sus recuerdos con Matthew vuelvan, quería que cada caricia, cada beso, cada ola de placer que le daba en la intimidad, que todos esos detalles regresen a la mente de su amado, porque él estaba seguro que era suyo, tenía todas las características físicas de Matthew, pelo semi largo, ondulado en las puntas, ojos violáceos, voz fina, era sencillo, inocente, indefenso, se sonrojaba cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa, definitivamente era Matthew, su Matthew; y a partir de ahora no lo dejará ir nunca más.

* * *

**Ufff bene, espero les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, pero mucho.**

**Ahora que no tengo nada "con referente a que ser ama de casa y estudios" **

**escribiré mucho y mejorare los fics que ya tengo hechos~~**

**Espero les haya gustado este americancest **

**Reviews (?) **


End file.
